


Sweetness

by fragileKnight1



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragileKnight1/pseuds/fragileKnight1





	Sweetness

Yang sat down next to Blake, who was reading a trashy vampire romance, and leaned over to poke her on the cheek to see how aware of the world she was, but only managed to elicit a twitch of Blake's cat ears. "You are the most beautiful woman at the academy."

Blake's ear's twitched but she stayed focused on her book.

"I sometimes borrow your underwear because I hate to do laundry." Yang frowned when that failed to get a reaction at all so she decided to step it up. "Me and Weiss made out once."

Blake's eyes went wide and she gasped, "What?!"

"Ha, I knew that you get your attention." Yang laughed and hugged Blake. "Don't worry that one was a lie. The only person Weiss is interested in making out with is my sister."

"Is today Pester Blake Day or something?" Blake marked her place in the book with a picture of her and Yang at a carnival. "Or do you have something more sinister in mind?"

"Well I just heard about a new cafe that opened and thought that you might want to join me..."

"So you decided to pester me just to ask me out?" Blake sighed, "Yang once again we have been dating for three months now. You don't have to treat every date like it is our first."

"You know you love it."

Blake sighed again and leaned into the hug, "Only a little..."

Yang kissed Blake on the neck, "A little or a lot."

"Okay a lot." Blake pulled away from the kiss as Ruby and Weiss walked into the room looking out of sorts and noticed that Ruby had bandage on her arm. "What happened to you two?

"Training exercise." Ruby hissed with pain as she laid down on the bed. "We may have gotten a little over zealous."

Weiss plopped into the easy chair and stretched across the arms to allow her head and legs dangle in a very dramatic fashion, "It was all Ruby's fault. I was simply teaching her how to fence and she decided to make it a competition."

"You stabbed me!" Ruby shot up and hit her head on the top bunk causing her to fall back down. "Ouch...Stupid bunk beds."

"I didn't stab you I just nicked your arm by accident."

"Eight stitches." Ruby groaned. "They had to give me eight stitches because of this _nick."_

"And I bought you an ice cream to apologize."

"Ice cream from the ice princess."

"Flaming brat."

"Snowy Snob."

"Okay me and Blake are going now so that you two can do whatever this argument is going to lead to." Yang stood and walked out of the room with her arm around Blake's waist. "Those two bring out the worst in each other."

Blake laughed, "So coffee? I have never seen you drink coffee."

"It makes me gag, but you like it." Yang smiled warmly, "Plus they also serve hot chocolate so I can drink that."

Blake pulled away from Yang as they got near a crowd and tensed up, "I'm sorry."

"Hey it is okay." Yang intertwined her pinky with Blake's, "After the cafe we can also check out a bookstore Sun told me about. He said it is very hard to find unless you know where it is but he gave me a map to it."

"I know of the place." Black relaxed as they left the crowd and moved closer to Yang, "But if you want to go there we will have to go first. They close in an hour."

"We better hurry up then."

They made a game of the race to the bookstore but it was a race that Blake won easily since Yang had no real idea of where she was going and had to use Blake to find her way. Blake's mood immediately picked up as she browsed the stacks of musty books and she even squealed with delight upon find a full set of romance novels. Yang on the other hand felt lost and out of place until she found a section that only had manga and graphic novels. They were more expensive that she would have liked but not pricey enough to deter her from buying a few of them.

The problem with going to the bookstore first came apparent the moment they arrived at the cafe and they realized that neither of them had the money to afford anything on the menu. They were forced to turn back feeling a little more melancholy even with their bags of bookstore loot and then Yang saw one thing they could afford, a snow cone vendor. With the last of her money she bought a large cup of shaved mango ice for them to share and they sat down on a bench overlooking the lower wards as they ate.

"So this was pretty good date wasn't it?" Yang smiled and held out her spoon for Blake to eat. "You got more of those romances you like and I got some graphics novels full of mind numbing violence and badass women kicking ass and not bothering with taking names."

"I'd say this ranks up there with the carnival date and the secret dance we shared after the ball."

"Oh?" Yang smirked as she let Blake eat another bite off her spoon. "So..."

"I love you."

Yang's heart skipped a beat and her face went cherry red. She had expected those words to be said someday but it took her completely off guard to hear them now. She looked at Blake and said, "I love you, too."

Blake smiled and leaned over to rest her head on Yang's shoulder. "Do you mind if we stay here for a little while longer?"

Blake dropped the half melted shaved ice into the trashcan and pulled Blake closer. "We can stay here for as long as you want. It will also give Weiss and Ruby time to get decent before we head back."

"You are ridiculous."

Yang nestled into Blake and decided not to say anymore. This was a moment that deserved silence and they stayed like that until the streetlights came on. If not for the curfew they would have stayed longer but on the way back they never broke apart even if there was crowd. Weiss and Ruby were pretending to be a sleep as they walked into the room but as soon as they laid down on their beds the lights came on.


End file.
